


Don't sleep there, idiot

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairing, slash the image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamazuki is not pleased at finding Dassai sleeping in his futon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't sleep there, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 76th prompt (http://slashtheimage.dreamwidth.org/18434.html) at slash the image (http://slashtheimage.dreamwidth.org/).  
> I didn't look very closely at the picture at first, and didn't see the water (I think it's water?). But it was the sky that inspired me. The beautiful view-ish thing about it all. (My mind can go really weird ways from prompts so..)

Tamazuki stared in displeasure at the form laying sprawled across his futon. "Dassai-san," he spoke, as he put down his puppy on the floor. The dog bounded over to the man who was asleep on the sheets. The man made no indications of having heard Tamazuki. "Dassai-san!" The tanuki-youkai's voice was louder this time, and there was a glare in his gaze. Dassai stirred, but soon settled back to sleep again, even though puppy jumped up on his chest and curled up on it. Tamazuki crossed his arms, and he was far from pleased. "Dassai-san!!" He gave the older man a hard kick, which sent both youkai and puppy flying.

Dassai looked up at him, startled awake by the brutal treatment. "..Tamazuki?" He looked confused as he got up, but Tamazuki ignored the expression. "Please don't sleep in other people's beds, Dassai-san." he remarked, and ripped the futon from underneath Dassai's feet. Dassai once again fell back to the ground, this time straight on the tatami. "How mean of you.." the man remarked, and once more got to his feet. "Do you have saké?" he then asked, completely changing the subject. Tamazuki frowned. "Yes." he replied. "However. I do not have any for a drunkard like you. It is supposed to be for the hanami."

"Man, that's far from now..." Dassai muttered. "Can't you give me at least one sip?"

"No." Tamazuki rolled up the futon, and put it in a closet. He huffed in annoyance as big hands grabbed his waist, and he was pulled close to the broad chest of the Kawuso-youkai. "I am trying to get my chores done." he protested, but the taller of the two only grinned. Tamazuki wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Now now, Tamazuki. Don't be so stingy. You can watch the flowers anytime, right?" Dassai said, and dragged Tamazuki out of the room, out at the veranda surrounding the traditional Japanese house. "Look, it's beautiful."

Tamazuki stared at the mountains, the hills and the forest of Shikoku, and while he found it true; the morning view of Shikoku was incredibly beautiful – he had better things to do than accompany the youkai who always was drunk, or tried to get drunk.

"Besides," Dassai continued, running a thumb across the scar that ran across Tamazuki's face. "You look really cute in this light."

"You are just drunk as always." Tamazuki said, slapping away the hand. "Watch the sunrise all you want, but don't drag me into it all, if you will." He retreated, only sparing a short glance towards Dassai, who went up to the wooden rail and looked out at Shikoku. Tamazuki frowned, but he refused to go back to the other man's side, because he could be stubborn if he so wished to.

*

Of course, that did not stop him from enjoying the sunset the very same evening. First alone, but in the end, together with Dassai.


End file.
